


О подарках, зельях и денежных деревьях

by E_Nott



Series: Лоза [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Temporary Amnesia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 08:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8616454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_Nott/pseuds/E_Nott
Summary: Сиквел к «Взаимовыручке».Десять лет спустя (с)





	

Гарри поднялся по истертым мраморным ступеням. В дверь, увитую резной виноградной лозой, стучать не пришлось – распахнувший створку домовой эльф склонился в поклоне:

– Хозяйка Ханна будет рада видеть Гарри Поттера.

«Сразу сказать, что мне нужен Невилл? Неприлично. Надо поздороваться».

Домовик провел его в гостиную на первом этаже. Гарри припомнил нытье Джинни: «Хорошо Лонгботтомам, особняк громадный – два этажа Ханне и детям, Невилл со своей оранжерей на третьем, никто никому не мешает, за домом и сад, и квиддичная площадка!»

«Нам тоже никто не мешал дом в три этажа построить. Ты же перед свадьбой зудела: «Быстрее, быстрее!» Вот и налепили чары, что теперь только ломать и заново возводить. И соседский участок под сад покупать надо было, когда предлагали, а не ждать, что подешевеет со временем!»

С тех пор, как Поттеры поселились в Годриковой Лощине, цены на землю возросли втрое.

– Чай, кофе?

– Не буду задерживать, – Гарри потряс протянутую ладонь, чуть позже сообразил, что надо было поцеловать... ну да ладно, не на приеме: – Я к Невиллу. Он дома?

– Не знаю, – Ханна едва заметно насторожилась. – Надо спросить у домовика. Что-то случилось, Гарри?

Почему сразу «что-то случилось?» Это на работе Гарри – главный аврор. С Невиллом и Ханной они, вообще-то, бывшие однокашники. Неужели нельзя просто так в гости заглянуть?

«И на хрен бы нужно так жить, что жена не знает, дома муж или нет».

– Я хочу попросить у него живой букет. Конечно, я куплю, не просто так прошу, – поправился Гарри. – Я знаю, что у него заказывают заранее, но мы с Джинни поссорились, а завтра годовщина свадьбы... сама знаешь, нет лучшего подарка женщине, чем букет из оранжереи Лонгботтома.

– О, я уверена, он тебе что-нибудь подберет. Трунти, узнай у хозяина Невилла, может ли он принять Гарри Поттера, Гарри нужен букет для жены.

«Всё-таки дома... вот стоило ли мне голову морочить?» – думал Гарри, понимаясь по узкой боковой лестнице на третий этаж.

Комнаты Невилла поражали: то тут, то там, прямо из стены выныривали и снова прятались в камень виноградные лозы. На некоторых зрели плоды – золотистые соседствовали с сочно-фиолетовыми – некоторые невзрачно цвели, а самые молодые побеги шуршали нежными листьями и шевелили живыми усиками. Домовой эльф провел Гарри в залитую солнцем гостиную – окна на потолке щедро пропускали дневной свет – усадил в кресло. Второй домовик поставил на стол поднос с чаем и пирожными.

Невилл вошел через пару минут, улыбнулся открыто, приветливо. Плюхнулся в стоявшее напротив кресло, закинул ногу за ногу – а ноги длиннющие, сам гладкий, сильный. Гарри посмотрел на широкие плечи, мускулы, обтянутые тонкой майкой, и с некоторой завистью подумал: «Он больше похож на героя, чем я. Такому красавцу только позировать для плаката: «А ты записался в Аврорат?» Или для рекламы. Хоть шампуней, хоть нижнего белья».

– Привет! Букет для Джинни? Есть какие-то пожелания?

– Я не знаю, – пожал плечами Гарри. – Что-то, что ей подойдет.

– Денежное дерево?

Гарри сначала думал, что Невилл шутит. Присмотрелся – нет, серьезно говорит.

Когда они перестали друг друга понимать? В школе Гарри к Невиллу относился с некоторой снисходительностью, после – узнав о его роли в хогвартском сопротивлении и, конечно же, после подвига – проникся уважением. Беспокоился, когда Невилл заболел. Не навещал – двери «Лозы» были закрыты для всех – но делал, что мог: принял на веру необходимость партнерства с Малфоем, помнится, даже лжесвидетельствовал, когда Люциуса надо было в очередной раз из Азкабана вытащить. Гарри тогда думал, что Невилла изменило – конечно же, временно! – затворничество и проклятье хоркрукса. И впервые ошибся: Невилл излечился, и еще сильнее отдалился от школьных друзей, просто таки прилип к Люциусу, нигде без него не появлялся, прилюдно брал за руку... неприлично себя вел, короче говоря.

Какое-то время они не виделись. Гарри полгода пролежал в госпитале после того, как случайно выпил зелье Забвения, а чем занимался Невилл – неизвестно, но в палату не приходил. Отношения наладились где-то через год. Гарри и Джинни объявили о помолвке и назначили дату свадьбы, Невилл тогда здорово налакался, сначала на вечеринке, а потом на мальчишнике... оказалось, что Люциус уехал в Испанию, и в ближайшие годы не собирается возвращаться.

Когда Гарри и Джинни вернулись из свадебного путешествия, Невилл уже сделал предложение Ханне. Мисс Аббот приняла фамилию Лонгботтом, чета Поттеров время от времени наносила визиты в «Лозу». То на именины, то на годовщины, то поздравляя с рождением детей. Гарри с Невиллом перекидывались фразами на шумных вечеринках, не оставаясь наедине, Джинни и Ханна общались чаще – устраивали дамские посиделки в «Дырявом котле». Как-то раз Гарри был допущен за столик, вдоволь наслушался сплетен, попытался расспросить Ханну о жизни и Невилле и наткнулся на стену молчания. Не выдержал, задал вопрос в лоб: «У тебя всё в порядке?» и получил ответ без тени сомнения: «Я счастлива, Гарри. У меня есть дети, муж, с которым я могу поделиться любой проблемой и получить помощь. Я не сижу дома, занимаюсь любимым делом. Чего еще желать?»

Этот же вопрос Гарри повторил два года спустя, после возвращения Люциуса из Испании, и удивился тому, что Ханна ответила слово в слово. И, поймав недоуменный взгляд, добавила: «Гарри, разные спальни не преграда доверию и взаимопониманию. Предпочтения в пище не мешают каждому из нас заказывать свое блюдо и обедать за одним столом».

 

– Ладно, пойдем, – голос Невилла вырвал из воспоминаний. – Покажу тебе отказные корзины, может, что приглянется.

Денежное дерево вогнало Гарри в дрожь – листья, как галеоны, а цветет чем-то похожим на бриллианты. Фу!

На низком столике, к которому его подвел Невилл, не было ничего симпатичного: какие-то жутко-розовые розы, перевитые блестящими лианами, золотые лилии, похожие на ювелирное изделие, а не на живые цветы. Гарри подошел к соседнему столу, восхищенно вздохнул – сирень была шикарна. Три обильно цветущих ветви: темно-фиолетовая, нежно-сиреневая и белая до голубизны. Корзина из темного плюща и никаких тебе бриллиантов – строго, четко, ароматно.

– А это?..

– Это не продается.

– А если?..

– Это мой подарок Нарциссе, - ответил Невилл. – Это не продается, Гарри.

В результате Гарри унес домой бесплатные розы, освежившие у него в памяти образ Долорес Амбридж. Блестящие лианы таили подвох – на них, оказывается, распускались невыносимо звенящие мелкие цветочки-колокольчики. И дребезжало все это великолепие каждые пять минут.

Самый ужас был в том, что Джинни, налюбовавшаяся подарком, прознала о денежном дереве – ну, ладно, Гарри сам проболтался – и пришла в ярость.

– Ты не взял? – уперев руки в бока, вопрошала супруга. – Гарри, как ты мог! Это же звенящие галеоны и поющие бриллианты! Редчайший сорт! Такого ни у кого нет!

Прозорливость Невилла обидела до глубины души. Гарри злился весь вечер, в итоге поругался с Джинни, и, после ухода гостей, уселся на садовых качелях с бутылкой вина – утолить печаль и проветрить голову. Равномерный скрип и шорох листьев вогнали его в состояние, близкое к трансу. Звезды расплылись, собрались в серебристые грозди, облака завились жгутами – то ли жадные усы, то ли лоза...

Лоза!

...Гарри тогда сидел на странном плетеном ковре – мягком, травяном – а лоза крепко держала его за руки, обхватывала талию, ноги, удерживала лоб, не позволяя шевелить головой. Над ним склонился Люциус Малфой, злой, как венгерская хвосторога, рядом с Люциусом стоял Невилл, а у стены, закрыв лицо руками, сидел абсолютно голый Шеклболт. И Гарри... на Гарри тоже не было ни клочка ткани, это отражало безжалостное зеркало.

Люциус взялся за ошейник – тяжелый, узорчатый, сияющий драгоценными камнями – попытался разогнуть, выругался, глядя на ладони, покрывшиеся волдырями. Ругался Люциус долго: размыкал ошейник по дюйму, мыл руки зельем, убиравшим ожоги и кровавые пузыри, снова брался за металл и далее по кругу.

– Кто-то развлекается, а кому-то открывается протоптанная дорога в Азкабан! Да чтоб тебя! За запрещенные ритуалы, так их раэтак! По геройской жалобе! Да чтоб вас!.. Если сниму, отымею тебя во все дыры, Кингсли!

– Вы бы не давали невыполнимых обещаний, мистер Малфой, – остерег Невилл и откупорил очередной флакон с зельем.

 

...Гарри спрыгнул с качелей, пнул булькнувшую бутылку и аппарировал в дом Кингсли Шеклболта, намереваясь потребовать объяснений. Уже в гостиной, среди низкой мебели, пятнистых шкур и знакомых травяных ковриков, он вспомнил, что министр Магии сегодня отбыл на трехдневные переговоры в Австралию – прямо с его годовщины свадьбы, межконтинентальным порталом.

«Вернется, никуда не денется!»

Щит «Лозы» Гарри еле сломал. Попал-таки в дом и завяз в смертельной хватке лоз, забился, заорал, чуточку успокоился, услышав знакомый голос:

– Что, жене букет не понравился? Говорил же – бери денежное дерево.

Невилл вышел в гостиную полуголый, только в пижамных штанах. Люциус, следовавший за ним, выглядел приличнее – удосужился накинуть халат.

– Полагаю, дело не в качестве оранжерейной продукции, – Люциус по-хозяйски уселся в кресло. Одна из лоз подползла, пощекотала ему голую ступню. – Меня терзают смутные подозрения, что из организма господина главного аврора наконец-то вывелось зелье забвения.

– Уж не вы ли мне его под руку подсунули? – поинтересовался Гарри, безуспешно пытаясь побороть живые оковы. – Решили подстраховаться, избежать Азкабана за проведение запрещенных ритуалов? Так я вам устрою!

– Ты бы не давал невыполнимых обещаний, Гарри, – мягко посоветовал Невилл. – Начнешь копаться – и сам опозоришься, и родственников потянешь.

– При чем здесь мои родственники?

– Ты его пока не отпускай. Он не все вспомнил. И восполняет пробелы живой фантазией.

– Так расскажите, – предложил Гарри. – Послушаю вашу версию. Интересно будет сравнить показания.

– Вам придется допрашивать много свидетелей, дело состоит из цепочки эпизодов.

– Начните с первого.

– Мне потребовались деньги, и я выставил на аукцион кое-какие зелья.

– Забвения?

– Нет, на этом барахле не разбогатеешь. У меня нашлось кое-что получше. Семь фиалов зелья Исполнения Скрытых Желаний, сложнейший состав, действие... грубо говоря, это что-то вроде смеси зелий Раскрепощения, Взаимного Притяжения и Феликс Фелицис. Разрешенное законом, кстати говоря – его настолько редко варят из-за сложности и недоступности ингредиентов, что Визенгамот не счел нужным вносить его в «черный» список.

– И как же у вас оказалась такая ценность? И почему вы решили с ней расстаться?

– Вопросы не имеют отношения к делу. Но я отвечу. Зелье варил Северус Снейп. Стандартная закладка ингредиентов в котел дает на выходе десять порций. Зелье хранилось в мэноре, три фиала Северус использовал, мне оставшиеся семь были без надобности, а ревизия показала, что у них выходит срок годности. И я решил осчастливить волшебный мир, попутно поправив материальное положение.

Гарри почуял неладное. Если бы Малфой сам подлил ему такую пакость, вряд ли бы он распинался об аукционе. Да и проверить это – раз плюнуть. Для аукциона требуется заключение от Гильдии зельеваров, и копию из их архива в любой момент запросить можно.

– Пять фиалов ушли влёт. Два я придержал, решил продать через год. Легкие деньги, знаете ли, быстро тратятся. Имена покупателей меня не особо интересовали, но оформлявший сделки нотариус был неосторожен, и оставил бумаги на столе. Как не посмотреть, правда, мистер Поттер?

– Кто? Шеклболт?

– Госпожа Флёр Делакур.

Гарри даже рот приоткрыл от удивления.

– Я сообщил эту информацию Шеклболту. Конечно, госпожа Делакур могла приобрести лот лично для себя или для французской родни, но факт, что подобное зелье купил кто-то из родственников победителя Волдеморта, не оставили без внимания.

– Когда это было? Точные даты? Куда подлили?

– Ты не в том положении, чтобы кого-то допрашивать, Гарри.

Лозы вздернули, прижали к стене. Невилл встал, взял с камина портсигар, прикурил тонкую сигарету. По гостиной поплыл виноградный дым.

– Дальше продолжу я, как один из участников этой трагикомедии. Флёр начинила зельем огромную коробку шоколадных конфет, вручила тебе и отправила поздравлять Джинни с днем Матери. Какого боггарта тебя понесло с этими конфетами к Шеклболту, да еще в такой праздник, знаешь только ты. Знал, пока не выпил зелье забвения. Может, еще вспомнишь. Со слов Кингсли известно, что конфетами вы сначала закусывали чай, потом вино, а потом пошли к алтарю на крыше, чтобы ты мог погладить слона. Тебя, помнится, очень интересовало воплощение родовой магии Шеклболтов. То за хвост мечтал подергать, то попону пощупать...

– В итоге вас на этой попоне и поимели, – с удовольствием сообщил Люциус. – Шеклболт не железный. Я его не виню и прекрасно понимаю. А вы, судя по его рассказу, охотно окунулись в океан новых ощущений. Да так окунулись, что выплыли из него с рабским ошейником – не хватило стойкости и силы духа, чтобы магия сочла вас равноправным партнером. Благодарите Мерлина за то, что зелье выветрилось, и Шеклболт сумел взять себя в руки. Он не завершил ритуал, а вызвал нас, и я потратил шесть часов личного времени, тонну магических сил и три галлона заживляющего зелья на снятие ошейника. Прежде чем угрожать мне Азкабаном, подумайте об альтернативе. Я мог отказаться. Шеклболт мог завершить ритуал и предъявить вас в ошейнике всему магическому миру. И никто бы ему ничего не сделал – полукровка добровольно пришел в родовой зал... ну, дали бы вашей родственнице года три условно, за организацию пикантных обстоятельств... может, и не дали бы. Она же вас с этими конфетами к Шеклболту не отправляла.

Слова вытаскивали из памяти картинки и ощущения: гладкость шелка, жесткие строчки вышивки, щекочущиеся кисти попоны. Горячее объятие, вопрос: «Ты точно этого хочешь, Гарри?» И свой ответ: «Да, Кинг, да. Я все время бегу от себя. Однажды надо решиться и попробовать».

– Отпусти, Невилл. Я уйду. Мне надо подумать. Вспомнить.

Лозы выпустили добычу. Сил на аппарацию не было. Гарри, шатаясь, подошел к камину.

– Еще минуту, мистер Поттер, – в голосе Люциуса больше не звучало ехидное удовольствие. Скорее, сочувствие: – Я не знаю, где вы взяли, и с какой целью выпили зелье Забвения. Это меня не касается. Я знаю еще один факт, без которого вы не сложите полной картины. Через год я выставил на аукцион два оставшихся фиала зелья. Один из них купила всё та же Флёр Делакур. Я позволил себе проявить любопытство к вашей личной жизни, и узнал, что на этот раз зелье было подмешано в крем праздничного торта. Госпожа Делакур учла вашу склонность к мешочничеству. После дня рождения вы сделали предложение своей будущей супруге, Джордж Уизли заключил помолвку с Анджелиной Джонсон, а ваша теща, Молли Пруэтт вышла замуж за своего давнего воздыхателя Эрнеста Бута. Как вы понимаете, все ели торт.

Гарри стошнило на коврик – вино и сладость десерта подкатили к горлу. Невилл пробормотал очищающее заклинание, подошел, взял под локоть:

– Не надо никуда идти, Гарри. Устраивайся в гостевой спальне. Никто тебя не тронет, слово чести. Ложись спать. Глупости будешь делать завтра, на свежую голову.

Гарри сдался, позволил отвести себя в гостевую спальню и полночи метался, сбивая простыню в комок – короткие отрывочные сны были слишком пряными, слишком жаркими, завораживающими перестуком далеких тамтамов. Кингсли, мокрый от напряжения, вторгался в его тело, неумолимо растягивая, выдергивая из головокружения вопросом: «Тебе не больно?» Гарри – молодой, бесстыжий – мотал головой и подавался навстречу, желая распробовать незнакомое удовольствие.

...Утром Гарри услышал знакомый голос и долго собирал волю в кулак, чтобы выйти в гостиную. Кингсли сидел в кресле, пил кофе с Невиллом. Увидев Гарри, они замолчали. Неловкую тишину разорвало двойное предложение:

– Нам надо поговорить.

– Камин открыт, порох на полке, – любезно сообщил Невилл.

Кингсли пошел первым, не сомневаясь, что Гарри последует за ним в его дом. Невилл крикнул им в спины:

– Если что – присылайте Патронуса.

– А то Люциусу развлечься охота... – пробормотал Шеклболт, и Гарри мысленно с ним согласился: Невиллу хватало оранжереи, а Люциус откровенно скучал.

Дом двоился – Гарри до мельчайших деталей знал кабинет на втором этаже, где они с Кингсли обсуждали деликатные дела, как министр с главным аврором. А из прошлого прорывалось знание: в спальне на третьем этаже огромная мягкая кровать, в ванной бассейн выложен мраморными плитками, ослепительно белыми, с бордовыми прожилками. Кингсли шумно окунается в воду – рельефный, пропорциональный, как ожившая скульптура из черного оникса...

– Мне жаль, что так вышло, Гарри, – слова пропитывала скрытая горькая тоска.

– Почему я выпил зелье забвения? Ты знаешь? Я что-нибудь говорил? Я не могу вспомнить.

– Ты считал, что постыдное влечение сломает тебе жизнь. Не желал быть посмешищем – я цитирую твои высказывания, Гарри. Тебя страшило возможное осуждение, газетные статьи и сплетни за спиной. Ты выбрал «быть нормальным». Я не знал, как именно ты этого собирался добиться... если бы знал, руки связал и водил на веревке. Ты выпил целый флакон концентрата. Чтоб наверняка.

– Я хочу подняться наверх. На крышу.

– Не надо, Гарри.

– Я хочу посмотреть.

– Гарри...

– Ты не сможешь меня остановить.

Шаг за шагом – теперь вспоминалось, как он был напуган. Это же позор – победитель Волдеморта стал подстилкой в золотом ошейнике. Не партнер – раб. Тряпка.

«Гарри, пойми, дело не в тебе, дело в моей магии... она слишком агрессивна. Слон идет напролом, топчет джунгли. Я привык подчинять».

«Мистер Поттер, у вас не хватило стойкости и силы духа, чтобы магия сочла вас равноправным партнером».

Хотелось, до боли хотелось снова почувствовать на теле сильные ладони, сдаться под натиском... В лицо ударил порыв свежего ветра. Слон соткался из воздуха, затрубил, двинулся к однажды ускользнувшей жертве. Гарри даже не дотронулся до палочки – вложил всю силу, злость и разочарование в приказ: «Остолбеней!»

За спиной, на циновку, тяжело рухнуло обездвиженное тело Кингсли Шеклболта.

***

– Браслет у Гарри красивый.

– Варварское великолепие. Плебейское счастье – полновесный кусок золота, усеянный крупными, плохо ограненными камнями.

– Твои замечания портят чужой праздник.

– Всё равно никто не слышит. О, сейчас начнется! Кингсли разворачивает наш подарок.

– А что мы ему подарили?

– Не ему, а мистеру Поттеру. Замечательную, чрезвычайно полезную для подобного партнерства вещь – анкус.

– Это такая палка, которой слона в затылок тычут?

– Колют в холку. Чтобы быстрее бежал. Мой прадед привез из Индии отличную коллекцию. На все годовщины партнерства хватит. Заодно избавим мэнор от лишнего хлама.

– Люциус, еще раз я увижу среди подарков такую дрянь, я тебе глаз на жопу натяну!

– Вы бы не давали невыполнимых обещаний, мистер Шеклболт, – посоветовал Невилл и перевел взгляд на Гарри, который крутился вокруг довольного слона. Воплощение магии кокетливо потряхивало кистями новой попоны. А на спине серого гиганта красовалась защищенная башенка, «хоуда», готовая принять наездника.

Глядя на эту суету, Люциус пробормотал:

– И только вы, мистер Лонгботтом, догадались, что в такой торжественный день надо подумать и о бывшей жене мистера Поттера, и послали ей подарок.

– Да, – скромно и с достоинством подтвердил тот. – Только я. Наверное, потому, что больше ни у кого не было ненужного денежного дерева.

__________

8 мая 2015


End file.
